Making sure Matsumoto comes on time
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou hates it when his fukutaichou comes in late... here is a way to make sure that she comes on time! track her down at night and then make sure she gets to the office in time... HitsuMatsu... first time doing that!


**Making sure Matsumoto comes on time!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, this was merely a random thing which was inspired by Matsumoto Rangiku's lazy behaviour… what if Toushirou wanted to have his fukutaichou in his office early, and went with her to make sure that she would come on time to their office, with no distractions…

--------------------------------------------

Matsumoto Rangiku looked at her taichou as he grinned in a way which put the hairs on her back slightly on end. He looked at her with a look that seemed like a predator stalking a little bird and then pounced on her, a Hollow Mask on his face giving him a more creepy look, the eyes being completely red. His mouth opened and he bit near her head, causing her to give a slight scream and her eyes flew open, her breathing heavy and she looked at her taichou's face, which was dangerously close to hers, his eyes seemingly looking like two frost orbs.

"TAICHOU!" she screamed and grabbed him in an embrace, placing his head against those lovely two breasts of her, causing Toushirou to be in heaven as he could feel the soft flesh against his head, causing him to grin in her cleavage. "Taichou I was so scared, I had a really bad dream in which you were present as a hollow and were about to eat me…" she hugged him like a teddy bear, for which eh was a bit grateful since he was now lodged between her breasts.

He was a normal guy, a short one but still a guy. When he had first walked into the office, he had been a bit anxious, since he had managed to make taichou only a few days ago, and had been assigned to the 10th without much further ado. He had heard that there was a fukutaichou already, one Matsumoto Rangiku and he had waited anxiously, for them to meet each other, already expecting someone who would be much bolder then him and probably mistake him for some sort of kid who had gotten a hold of a captain's haori and then walked into the division without opposition.

"I swear that if our new taichou is some sort of pervert, I'll be out of here like lightning. It was worse enough with that lecher being our taichou, though he knew how to lead us, but his comments were really too much… So what if I made him sick enough to have a long stay in the hospital? They still don't know that Haineko used a poison to make sure that he was out of it, quite permanently. Now I got to enter the pit of doom, and meet another of those old perverts probably."

He looked at the door and saw a voluptuous blonde enter, another woman with silver hair standing slightly out of the office. His face was now set in a scowl and he said: "I could not help but overhear that conversation you had. Do I look old enough to be a pervert?"

She was stunned as she saw the short taichou pin her in place with a glare and then turned around and said; "Get to work." She nodded and sat down at her desk, looking at him as he sat down on his desk. She was glad that he hadn't started to scold her at her thinking of him as a pervert.

Three hours later, she was struggling through a report and said: "Taichou, how much more paperwork do we need to have done? This is the third report and my arms are tired." She looked at him and saw a small mountain of paperwork in a small corner, with a small note that it was the finished pile.

That was the moment that her jaw dropped just as her taichou handed in the thirtieth report.

_He's really something…S_he mused internally, looking at Toushirou who was serious with his work. He looked up and said; "Hitsugaya Toushirou, pleased to meet you, Matsumoto-san." He gave a little bow, and she realised that he was now standing next to his desk and she stood to attention and bowed slowly.

Their movements had relaxed, and she teased him a bit with her figure, showing some flesh a little bit, but seeing that it had no effect, even getting him to ask her to put those breasts back in the top or else he was going to cut them off and eat them, something which scared Rangiku to a great extent.

"Matsumoto! What did I tell you about sleeping on the job! I want those reports today, not tonight, nor do I want to wait for you every day because you fell asleep!" he looked at her with icy eyes, looking at her with the look in his eyes slowly chilling the air around her, making her breaths come out like puffs of smoke. She looked at him and then grinned and said; "Don't give such a fuss, Taichou… it will get done…"

"MATSUMOTO!" his shout rent through the air as she had fallen asleep after that sentence again and three hours later, he was busy doing Rangiku's share of the paperwork, not minding it one bit, as the woman had disappeared in a moment which he looked at his own paperwork…

----

He had tracked her down around 11 PM when he had finished the gargantuan amount of paperwork, sensing for her reiatsu to make sure that he knew where she was. He looked at her as she sat on a stool, leaning slightly on the bar, drinking some sake.

"Matsumoto! I expect you to be on time tomorrow…" he stopped for a moment as she fell off the stool, right on top of him. He looked at the skin which was now the only thing that he could see, the feeling within his body being strange and he muttered, while looking at his fukutaichou's skin, that she would have to have a cut in salary so she would't be able to get drunk more often. Her breasts pressed against his head, his head having landed between them.

He pushed her off him, looking at her and shaking his head and then lifting her bridal style and then looked at the bartender and said; "How much has she had?" the man thought for a mnoment and then answered that she had 6 jugs of sake and he shook his head and tossed some money on the counter, enough to pay for her and then said; "I'll take her home. Good night."

There were some mutters around him when he brought her home, about Rangiku having such a nice Taichou, or that he might be in a relationship with her. He opened the door to her apartment with a foot, seeing that the room was slightly bare except for a comfortable chair sitting on the side, and a bookshelf on the wall, with a small kitchen area, a door with a plaque reading Toilet and one Rangiku-chan's bedroom, with something scrawled under it. He headed to her bedroom without really reading the script under the bedroom kanji.

_Rangiku-chan's bedroom_

_Men enter with trepidation, since Rangiku does not allow anyone to enter without paying the price!_

He looked at her small bedroom, taking note of a dresser standing on the side and then decided that there would be some new decorating done to the room if he had any say about it. The way that the bed was positioned allowed for almost no room for one to get in fast without trouble, and he suspected that she used it mostly so she could sleep longer, since it looked comfortable enough to make sure that there would be a very satisfying night's rest for any occupant.

He put her in the bed, making sure that at least she would get a good rest, then deciding to go home and have a cup of tea and then go to bed himself. When he was about to exit her bedroom, a hand shot out and grabbed his zanpakuto, jerking onto it and sending him towards the owner of the hand, the unexpected movement being something that he hadn't expected.

The feeling of soft comfortable bed sheets coupled with the fact that there were soft pillows all over the bed made him look at Rangiku for a moment, then he decided that there would need to be something done about it or else he would be totally gone, but a hand being draped over his captain's coat made it impossible to leave, his fukutaichou muttering something about a pretty plushie to hold on to… he was on the verge of sweat dropping at that statement, but nonetheless looked at his fukutaichou, who looked so angelic in her sleep that it almost hurt him to wake her up to allow him to get out of her grin, which was as tight as iron.

He just laid there, the pillows being so comfortable that sleep took him, the last thought on his conscious mind being: _At least she will wake up on time…_

----

Matsumoto Rangiku was in love. The feeling which gave most men and women butterflies in their stomach's was within her own body at the moment, and it was about her so cute Taichou, who had just declared his undying love for her, his white hair being so cute on his head that it made her cry almost. "Matsumoto-chan… I love you." Since she had began to work under him, she had loved him, it being the love for a friend at first, but seeing his determination at the fact that he would strive to become better and better at being a captain endeared him to her so much that the attraction had turned into fullblown love. It also didn't help that he just had an adoring figure under that big coat, having seen him without it once, when she had tried to surprise him on his death-day by going to his house early in the morning and then making sure that he got his gift, which was a very large bottle of expensive sake, which he had given back, saying that he didn't drink too mcuh adn that she could better have use for it. She still found it sweet of him. "Matsumoto!"

He was speaking right into her ear, trying to get her to wake up. His internal clock had it 5:30, the perfect time to get up and start breakfast, because they needed to be at work around 8:00, though he had a suspicion that she at least slept until 7:30, then got up and arrived near 9:00.

Her eyes flew open to look into his green eyes, which had a challenge in them. "Hitsugaya-taichou? Did I fall asleep again?" he looked at her and arched an eyebrow and said: "You dragged me into bed with you…" she looked at him weirdly and shook her head…"Then this is merely a dream… Damn, sake really has an effect on me… Well, if you would just get naked then we can continue the lovemaking session of last night…"

His eyes went wide; "L-l-l-l-l-Lovemaking? Matsumoto Rangiku, this is NOT a dream, in fact, just get up and get your things in order, so we can get to work." He was so flustered by the fact that he stuttered. Him, Hitsugaya Toushirou…. Stuttered…

She realised that this was not the dream in which he would lick cream off her breasts and then give her his cream and blushed deeply: "Taaaaiiichooooou! You tried to seduce me, didn't you? You sly dog! All you had to ask and I'd gladly have done all sorts of things with you…" the seduction slipped into her voice, which made him blush, a rosy colour coming to his face before he composed himself again and said; "Alright, get dressed and then I'll escort you to the tenth division, so we can get a good start!" he was now excited to get to work, since she seemed to be agreeable to his ideas…

Rangiku herself got up slowly, to see him already standing in the door opening, moments after she had released him and said; "Taichou, I am still a bit out of it because of last night's sake… could you wash me?" the look on his face looked to be torn between hopelessness and a look of want… "O-o-of Course…" he looked at her for a moment and then gently took her by the waist, lifting her up on his shoulder, ignoring her comment about Taichou being so strong…

When they got to the bathroom, he turned around to give her privacy to undress herself and when she said to turn around he looked at her back, looking at the blonde hair which spilled over it, making him feel a slight ache in his back that he could touch it, but probably was not allowed to touch the front. He grabbed the washcloth and then set to cleaning his fukutaichou's back.

"Now my front, Shirou-taichou!" and she turned around, making him freeze as he saw them, swinging in front of his eyes, making him feel the tightness of his pants and he reached out to wash them…

_Guess that he's being tempted…I'll offer to wash his back too…_ "Hitsugaya-taichou, can I wash your back?" she asked, drawing his attention towards her face instead of her breasts and he nodded, her serious request passing his inspection…

-------------

Ten minutes later, Hitsugaya's back was being washed by the blonde, who had chosen to remain naked, so give a sense of fairness to the situation, as she had put it, also with a comment that he didn't think her beautiful at all… and so his back was washed...

"Taichou has such a pale back… why doesn't Taichou take an appointment at the tanning salon? Want me to wash your front too, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he found it irritating that she called him that and decided that it would be better if she could call him Toushirou in private, it not really being too much trouble according to him. "Call me toushirou in private, Matsumoto-san."

"Only if you call me Rangiku-chan, Shirou-kun." He was a bit annoyed at the Whitey reference but brushed it away and said he could managed to wash his own front.

Three minutes later, he was busy pulling on his clothes while Rangiku was applying some make-up, the woman being unable to go out without make-up on. When he was about to pull on his hamaka, he was kissed on the cheek by Rangiku, who wanted to thank him for bringing her back home, making him look at her like she was the gift from god, something which confused her.

_WHAT… THE… HELL… just happened? She… kissed me? Why?_ "Why?" he asked, looking at her with his green eyes looking at her with a disbelieving expression on his face: "Shirou-kun, I thanked you for getting me home and not letting me being taken advantage of by men… and for not taking advantage of me…" The answer puzzled him, but nevertheless, he looked at her and then kissed her back gently… "Hmm, I guess that this makes us even, even though you don't deserve it, you slacker…"

"Toushirou-kun? I thought you have a meeting in 13 minutes…" he glanced at the clock and then gasped, pulling on his captain's coat and using shunpo towards the meeting room.

Rangiku noticed that he had left his upper part of the hamaka and decided to take it with her so she would be able to hand it to him, and left towards the office, to get to work, suddenly motivated to go and do the paperwork.

The moment that he entered, all eyes were on him and he laughed sheepishly, still with their eyes following his every move, the old man sitting on the end of the row smiling at him softly; "Hitsugaya-taichou, any reason as to why you were late?"

He blushed slightly and said; "I had trouble getting up thanks to a little problem…" all the taichou were still staring at him until the old man wanted to see reports and then when it was his turn, he said: " We have got nothing of importance to note, though three of our members have become hospitalised due to a Hollow causing collateral damage before being slain."

The old man nodded and then went to the next captain, Zaraki, who was grinning at Hitsugaya like there was no tomorrow, but nonetheless held a good report to the old man, his gruff voice showing his displeasure about being delegated to this duty of telling about the things that happened.

---

After the meeting, most of the captains talked to each other about some pointless stuff, Ukitake coming to see him for a moment. "Any reason as to why you are so underdressed, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he looked at the man, before looking down to see his bare chest and he blushed slightly and was about to speak, but Zaraki cut him to the chase: "Prolly got something ta do with that bit of lipstick on the kid's cheek… and with being 'late with getting out of bed'."

Toushirou was about to give a retort to that, when Rangiku came on the scene, tossing him his hamaka and apologising for her forgetting to warn him about him leaving without it on… Which made Ukitake look very surprised and Zaraki laugh heartily and say: "She's a good catch fer you kiddo. Very good catch."

To which she replied: "Huh? Shirou-kun, why don't I take you out to dinner tonight, just to apologise?" he blushed deeply and muttered something unhearable to her and she grabbed his hand and then began to chatter about how happy she was that he would be going out to dinner with her…

---

To the taichou's amusement, three days later, Hitsugaya Toushirou came into the meeting room, walking on air figuratively and declared that he was so happy. When asked why, he smiled mysteriously and then said: "Sore wa himitsu desu."

The rest of the meeting went well, but the kid disappeared moments after… leaving behind a bra which had fallen out of his coat and then reappeared to pick it up, muttering about the next time not being under the desk under his breath…

Notes were made, Shunsui sending an invitation for some sake, which Toushirou accepted, and was later carried home by his fukutaichou, who was talking to him is such soft tones that it couldn't be discerned what they spoke about…

The next morning, Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth division was walking around with a smile on his face which could cause global heating to increase. Rangiku was walking around with a slight limp… and did the paperwork for once, complaining about an ache in the thighs…

Needless to say… that the visit of Zaraki Kenpachi disturbed some intimate 'conversation' between Taichou and Fukutaichou… and causing Zaraki to laugh like a dog out of hell…

-------------------------------------

For some smut about Rangiku with her Taichou, just look at my adult fanfiction account, under the bleach section… it is pretty good…

I hope you like it… it's a one-shot about Toushirou and Rangiku, so enjoy… first time writing it as a pairing… hope I did a good job…

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
